particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Love
Free love is a social movement that accepts all forms of love. The Free Love movement's initial goal was to separate the state from sexual matters such as marriage, birth control, and adultery. It claimed that such issues were the concern of the people involved, and no one else. Since then the movements goals have changed and a core ideology has formed around the principles of the movement. Principles & Practices Much of the free love tradition reflects a liberal philosophy that seeks freedom from state regulation and church interference in personal relationships. According to this concept, the free unions of adults are legitimate relations which should be respected by all third parties whether they are emotional or sexual relations. In addition, some free love writing has argued that both men and women have the right to sexual pleasure without social or legal restraints. This still is a radical notion in several countries. Later, a new theme developed, linking free love with radical social change, and depicting it as a harbinger of a new anti-authoritarian, anti-repressive sensibility. The term "sex radical" is also used interchangeably with the term "free lover", and is the preferred term by advocates against "free love". By whatever name, advocates have two strong beliefs: opposition to the idea of forceful sexual activity in a relationship and advocacy for a woman to use her body in any way that she pleases. Laws of particular concern to free love movements have included those that prevent an unmarried couple from living together, and those that regulate adultery and divorce, as well as age of consent, birth control, homosexuality, legalization of incest between consenting adults, abortion, and prostitution; although not all free-love advocates agree on these issues. The abrogation of individual rights in marriage is also a concern—for example, some jurisdictions do not recognize spousal rape or treat it less seriously than non-spousal rape. Free-love movements have also defended the right to publicly discuss sexuality and have battled obscenity laws. Some free-love proponents extend their critique of marriage to argue that marriage as a social institution encourages emotional possessiveness and psychological enslavement. Polyamory Polyamory (from Kalopian πολύ poly, "many, several", and Selucian amor, "love") is the practice of or desire for intimate relationships with more than one partner, with the knowledge of all partners. It has been described as "consensual, ethical, and responsible non-monogamy". People who identify as polyamorous reject the view that sexual and relational exclusivity are necessary for deep, committed, long-term loving relationships. Those who are open to or emotionally suited for polyamory may embark on a polyamorous relationship when single or already in a monogamous or open relationship. Polyamorous arrangements are varied, reflecting the choices and philosophies of the individuals involved, but with recurring themes or values, such as love, intimacy, honesty, integrity, equality, communication, and commitment. Confusion arises when polyamory is misapplied in a broader sense, as an umbrella term for various forms of consensual non-monogamous, multi-partner relationships (including polyamory), or consensual non-exclusive sexual or romantic relationships. Open Marriage Open marriage typically refers to a marriage in which the partners agree that each may engage in extramarital sexual relationships, without this being regarded as infidelity. There are many different styles of open marriage (such as swinging and polyamory), each with the partners having varying levels of input on their spouse's activities. Free Union A free union is a romantic union between two or more persons without legal or religious recognition or regulation. The term has been used to describe a relationship into which all parties enter, remain, and depart freely. The free union is an alternative to, or rejection or criticism of marriage, viewing it as a form of slavery and human ownership, particularly for women. According to this concept, the free union of adults is a legitimate relationship that should be respected. A free union is made between two individuals, but each individual may have several unions of their own. Sex-positive feminism Sex-positive feminism, also known as pro-sex feminism, sex-radical feminism, or sexually liberal feminism, is a movement that began almost in tandem with the Free Love movement but centering on the idea that sexual freedom is an essential component of women's freedom. Since then the movements have assimilated each other. Some became involved in the sex-positive feminist movement in response to efforts by anti-pornography counterculture feminists to put pornography at the center of a feminist explanation of women's oppression. This period of intense debate and acrimony between sex-positive/pro-Free Love and anti-pornography feminists during the early the early stages of the movement is often referred to as the feminist sex wars. Other feminists identifying as sex-positive became involved in the debate, not in opposition to other feminists, but in direct response to what they saw as patriarchal control of sexuality. Laws & Practices on Incest Laws regarding incest (i.e. sexual activity between family members or close relatives) vary considerably between jurisdictions in the Free Love movement, and depend on the type of sexual activity and the nature of the family relationship of the parties involved, as well as the age and sex of the parties. Laws & Practices on Zoophilia The Free Love movement looks at the laws governing humans performing sex acts on animals. Laws against humans performing sex acts on animals which can harm the animals or the humans, where they exist, are concerned with the actual act, which it commonly refers to as bestiality, rather than the sexual attraction to animals.In some jurisdictions of the Free Love movement it is common practice. Practices in day to day life The Free Love movement is run by a Hierarchical system of hierarchs. The Hierarchy is run by ecumenical councils called every year where all representatives from the different jurisdictions must attend except the ones unable to. Both women and men are allowed to be hierarchs and there are always two of them in every jurisdictions. Though some of their duties are completely different. The Ritual of Marat where the male and female hierarchs of the jurisdiction are tasked to satisfy every man and woman above the age of consent in the jurisdiction on the seventh day of the week. This is not to be mistaken with the practice of Maret where all women and men in the jurisdiction are tasked to satisfy all men and women above the age of consent daily in return for donations and goodwill towards the movement. The practice of Agin is a rather more controversial to anyone outside the movement. Agin is the institutionalized incest and bestiality where the parents of a family must teach their children how to have sexual intercourse and as a form of strengthening familial ties after they reach their age of consent. The practice is not uniformed and there no special rules to it. One family could have the parents do Agin to their children while another could let a old sibling do the Agin on their siblings or allow all the the family to participate. Generally speaking most families continue to practice Agin daily in some jurisdiction. Along with Agin there is the practice of Agan where every New Years Eve the entirety of the extended family gets together and everyone exchanges partners. Any child that is born through such a union is considered part of the extended family though the practice of becoming pregnant from a relative is frowned upon. Most children grow up in relative luxury and opulence do to everyone raising them communally. Free Love Communities There are majorly significant communities in Malivia where the movement boasts more than 10 million supporters. There are significant communities in Istalia but they relatively isolated and marginalized. Incest laws may involve restrictions on marriage rights, which also vary between jurisdictions. When incest involves an adult and a child, it is considered universally to be a form of child sexual abuse in the Free Love movement.